


《雷雨夜》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, twisted sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: Warnings：Underage sex，莱十五六岁。「仿佛刑满释放，莱克斯终于迈开双腿，午后的太阳照在他的视网膜上，令他目眩，双脚仿佛踩在云朵上。他朝布鲁斯跑去，脚下软绵绵的土地差点支撑不住他，直到他扑进他年长绅士的怀里——他身上是好闻的古龙水味道，夹杂着淡淡的烟味，令莱克斯联想起夜晚月亮下的云雾。」





	《雷雨夜》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

布鲁斯把莱克斯从卢瑟古堡带出来的那个午后，莱克斯正在读书。女仆提着箱子，按着莱克斯的肩膀把莱克斯押送至大门口，高大的男人正在那里等他，身着考究的西装三件套，头发梳得整整齐齐，站在轿车旁，面容带着模糊的热力，似乎肌肉正张紧着，直到他看到一抹金红的身影，张力释放成一个笑容。

莱克斯感觉到肩膀上的压力顿失，女仆收回了手，低头只顾提着手上莱克斯的小箱子。仿佛刑满释放，莱克斯终于迈开双腿，午后的太阳照在他的视网膜上，令他目眩，双脚仿佛踩在云朵上。他朝布鲁斯跑去，脚下软绵绵的土地差点支撑不住他，直到他扑进他年长绅士的怀里——他身上是好闻的古龙水味道，夹杂着淡淡的烟味，令莱克斯联想起夜晚月亮下的云雾。

女仆把小箱子递给韦恩家的管家，莱克斯差点就要开口说话，那箱子不值得带上，里面没有什么可用的东西了，连最新的睡衣裤都已经小了一号。但他没有出声，他只是把头埋在布鲁斯胸膛，用柔软的金发安抚头顶宽大手掌的热度。他猜埋怨会让人失去兴趣。

布鲁斯牵住莱克斯的手，带他坐进车里，迫不及待地吻上了他樱桃般的唇瓣。莱克斯把手搭在布鲁斯宽阔的肩膀上，让两具身体贴得更近，布鲁斯的吻真烫啊，莱克斯难耐地动了动腿。前座传来一声不合时宜的咳嗽，布鲁斯适时放开了他，坐回座位上，但仍然牵着莱克斯瘦弱的手。

布鲁斯把他带回了韦恩大宅，甚至亲自带他参观了许多大宅里的房间。称职的管家阿福把大宅维护得干干净净，莱克斯穿着皮鞋踩上书房的地毯时这样想，他抱住布鲁斯的腰，声音混合着疲倦与依赖，问他自己今晚将要睡在哪里。

布鲁斯挑挑眉，让莱克斯选择自己的卧室。莱克斯开口说了几个字，又在阿福严厉的注视下改口，选在了布鲁斯的卧室旁。布鲁斯听了点点头，说你喜欢就可以，便嘱咐阿福将那间房间整理出来，以安顿莱克斯疲惫的身躯。

但夜晚降临之时，布鲁斯就知道，那不安分的男孩将自己真正的安眠之处选在了韦恩家主的卧榻之上。

夜晚的哥谭下雨了，闪电划过天际，莱克斯敲开了布鲁斯的门。

他把瘦小的莱克斯抱在怀里，后者红着眼眶要布鲁斯再讲一遍爱丽丝梦游奇境的故事。啊，那可真是个混乱又漫长的故事，而布鲁斯已经重复了太多次。

但他还是又重复了一遍，莱克斯生着金发的漂亮脑袋在他手掌底下，软软的身体窝在他怀里，他没法对他说不。

莱克斯抱着布鲁斯精壮的上身，大蝙蝠今晚没有穿那身黑色制服，显得更加暖和亲近了，尤其是在这样一个雨夜里。他趴在布鲁斯胸口，轻轻蹭着布鲁斯丝绒的睡衣，对方有力的臂膀环着他的腰，他伸出手指在布鲁斯胸口轻轻点着，让布鲁斯说出的句子打了结。

布鲁斯还讲着故事呢，莱克斯的动作却阻止了他。莱克斯环上布鲁斯的脖颈，精致小巧的鼻子轻轻蹭过布鲁斯的鼻尖，两人口唇之间的距离逐渐变成空集，莱克斯伸出舌尖缠着布鲁斯的舌头，讨要一个深吻。

一个绵长得令人窒息的吻结束，布鲁斯确信他在莱克斯的眼里看到了湿漉漉的光芒，他让莱克斯枕着自己的手臂入睡，莱克斯则抱紧了布鲁斯的胳膊，瘦得突出的胯骨贴在布鲁斯身上，依偎着进入了梦乡。

布鲁斯以为自己尽力守住了道德底线，但他没想到第二天早上他面对的将是更为棘手的境况。他醒来时发现莱克斯紧紧倚靠着自己，身下有一片湿意，而自己的手掌正被莱克斯夹在腿间。莱克斯似乎也感到不舒服，皱着眉头把脑袋更加往布鲁斯怀里蹭，最后还是被腿间的不适感弄醒了。

莱克斯迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，做出对这种状况感到陌生的模样，下意识地并紧了腿，与布鲁斯的手掌更加亲密接触。布鲁斯似乎决定帮帮他，他握住了莱克斯的身下，摩挲着帮他疏解欲望。莱软趴趴地贴在布鲁斯怀里，因为舒服发出低低的呜咽和呻吟，布鲁斯高超的水平让他很快就释放了。布鲁斯正准备起身扯两张纸巾，却被莱克斯阻挡了去路，他扑到布鲁斯身上，熟练地扯开自己身上的浴袍。

最后布鲁斯还是没能做成什么正义之士，因为，噢得了吧，如果他真那么正义，他就不会放莱克斯进自己的卧室，他已踏过那条线，就别再想退回来。他看着骑在自己家伙上的莱克斯，他身上还有老卢瑟留下的淤青，脆弱的脖颈高高扬起，喉结将颈部薄薄的皮肤撑出尖利的线条，布鲁斯忍不住伸手抚摸他细弱的脖颈，缺乏锻炼和营养，莱克斯像只暴躁却只是虚张声势的小兽。

事实上，那天早上布鲁斯做的最正义的事情，就是把莱克斯一起带进了浴缸，仔仔细细地为他清洗，并且让阿福把衣服放在浴室门外，借此帮莱克斯避免了可能遭遇的无声责备。

在清洗到腿间的时候，莱克斯故技重施，用柔软的大腿夹住了布鲁斯的手掌。布鲁斯无奈地看向他，不赞许却又难耐地舔了舔唇，莱克斯看着浑身散发出危险气息的他，抿唇一笑，拖着布鲁斯的手臂把他再次拽入一场绵密疯狂的性/爱中。

没人去在乎什么道德标准，什么正义，莱克斯高傲地想着，让它们都倒塌在我的身下吧。

 

 

【The End】


End file.
